Crashed My Car, Stole My Heart
by LifelessApril
Summary: Ingrid is a single woman, waiting for her hero in a shiny armor to come with his horse and take her. What if he is willing to take that chance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone and welcome to my new Tony centric story written for my best Tabby friend, smush68. An amazing and caring woman who will teach you a lot and make you admire her throughout your life.

Ingrid Bergman was a fair woman. Very beautiful, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. In the sun, they looked like the sky but in the dark they looked like the ocean. Everyone who knew her would say that her name did not suit her hair, but it would always suit her eyes. She was single, still waiting for her man in a metallic suit, riding on a horse. She was too busy with her work and really did not have many friends. Not because she was antisocial, but because her job required her to be there many hours a day. Writing any story on her computer would always be her freedom and her escape from reality. She would always say that her life is really like a bad scenario of Prison Break. Co-workers wouldn't fancy her very much, but she was not the type to care for their opinion. She got the job done, so she was satisfied with that. She wasn't working in a social and negotiation organization, after all. Ingrid worked in an insurance company, with lot of logistics and numbers. She hated the numbers but she loved making sure that people would be safe if it was their fault in case of a bad accident.

It was 8 in the morning. ''Running late again, girl. Nicely done!'' Her usual sarcastic with a sense of humor self wandering around her messy house. Not a big fan of cleaning and when she felt like it, she had no time. Hastily brushing her hair and putting on perfume, she took her keys and threw her cell phone in her purse. Oh, if that purse could talk. She understood guys who always were afraid of looking in a woman's purse. She gave them huge credit for that. She walked out the door, thinking to herself that Elvis had left the building like she would always say when she wanted to cheer herself up. She ran towards the car, unlocking the doors via a button on her keys, mentally keeping a note to thank the people who invented such technology. She put the key in the ignition, driving away like those men on Formula. What was his name? The handsome guy? Was it Benjamin Button or Michael Schumacher? Oh, either way, both of them were eye candy for the ladies.

Half an hour passed, stuck in traffic. It would be a nasty day for Ingrid with a lot of gore if she wouldn't find a shortcut _**NOW!**_ Hitting her arms on the steering wheel, she touched her necklace that had a form of a cross, praying to give her patience like Bruce. (A/N: From the movie Bruce Almighty, of course.) ''Ingrid? Girl? If you're not already fired, you might as well be now, and if you won't get fired by the end of the day, I will buy you a drink!'' Turning the steering wheel, pushing the pedal to the medal, she took a shortcut to avoid the cars parade.

As she turned the corner, another car turned, causing Ingrid to gasp and brake late, _**crashing**_ with the other car.

Thinking that God left her, she got out of the car swearing and looked at the damage. ''_**Oh my cheerleader Batman! **_'' The other man got out of his car as well. ''Hey, lady. I'm sorry, I didn't see you.'' She rolled her eyes. ''How can you _**NOT**_ see me?! I'm not driving a Barbie car!'' He smiled at the cuteness of her panicky self and studied her. She was a very beautiful woman in his eyes. She was _**really**_ cute, near his age. Did he mention cute? He chuckled and she looked at him in disbelief. ''Yeah, ha ha, laugh all you want but the insurance will fire your buttocks, buddy!'' She stopped to look at him in awe. It was the first time she would look at him, thinking that she was extremely busy looking at the damage. Very handsome man, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, handsome, sexy. Did she mention handsome and sexy? Like she was under a spell, she walked up to the man, giving him her card. He looked at it and looked back at her. ''Ingrid Bergman, oh, it's Casablanca girl. I was in love with Bergman.'' He winked at her and she felt so nauseous, ready to cry that he said that to her. She smiled, putting her confident face on. ''You wish.'' He winked at her again and went to his car, opening the door. ''I will call you, Ingrid Bergman. I'll need someone good in their job to insure me. And what's better than having you by my side, huh?'' Flashing his one million dollar smile, he drove away, leaving Ingrid standing like a statue, cold and still. ''What ju-just ha-happened…?''


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of my best Tabby's friend story, smush68. Go and read her stories, she's amazing! Author I tell you!

**A/N2: I'll just give you a hint about what you're about to experience. A new person comes in Tony's life, whereas an old person leaves from his life.**

She arrived later than usual, trying to grasp her thoughts. That mad had crashed her car stole her heart and still managed to occupy her thoughts. Normally, she would decorate him like a Christmas tree with her words, but somehow he managed to get away, like she was the victim and she, herself, let the murderer go away. She slowly opened the doors and got in her work, ignoring everyone. Not that she or they cared, anyway. Her only friend from work, Jasmine, noticed her behavior and immediately got alerted. ''Ingrid?'' She looked star struck. Jasmine shook her, trying to wake her from the slumber she put herself in. ''Ingrid!'' She flinched and gasped, looking at her with questioning eyes. ''I…I met a g-guy…'' She gulped and looked at her friend who was now smirking. ''You'll tell me everything via message, but right now you need to fly to your desk, before the boss sees you, ASAP!'' She gasped again, fear in her eyes. ''Oh no!'' Jasmine smiled. ''I covered for you. Don't worry, I even said that you had an accident.'' Ingrid chuckled. ''That's not a lie.'' Jasmine raised her eyebrows.

The strange man was Special Agent Anthony D. Dinozzo, A.D.D mentally swearing that his father gave him an ''illness'' as initials. He was now in the elevator, waiting to arrive to his desk in NCIS. Navy Criminal Investigative Service. Something like CSI only if you're dyslexic, as he would always say. He was humming ''Luck, be a lady tonight'' keeping a note to hug Abby tight for giving him that amazing MP4. The elevator stopped in another floor to take someone who called it. The elevator doors revealed Abby, the forensic scientist/specialist or professional, the only woman that can kill you and leave no forensic evidence at all, wearing her usual dark clothes. He smiled widely. ''Here's my dark angel, there she is! I was just thinking about you!'' She raised her eyebrows questioningly. ''I hope not naked.'' He winked at her and the other people in the elevator looked at him with a weird expression. He touched his heart, pouting. ''That's hurtful, Abs.'' She looked at him. ''I hope you don't mind me coming at the bullpen, huh? I feel a sudden urge to entertain myself.'' He gasped. ''The angel of the darkness hurts me again. What did I ever do to you, baby?'' She was taken aback by his happiness. As the elevator doors opened and they exited, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, singing. She was shocked, but she wasn't the only one. Ziva was filled with jealousy and shock, whereas McGee left his mouth open and Gibbs was furious. Tony kissed her hand. ''My lady…'' The team looked at Abby who was now shrugging and looked profoundly shocked. He laughed. ''I met this woman…'' They looked at each other. ''Oh…'' They all said together as Gibbs continued looking at files piled up in front of him, whereas McGee continued his paperwork, Ziva continued making calls and Abby headed back towards her lab. Tony looked at them and then looked at the way Abby went. ''What…?''

Ingrid finished describing her incident with her friend and she glanced at her desk to see her expression and reaction. Jasmine winked at her, putting her thumbs up. Ingrid giggled, thank God who made her day and continued working. It was now 9 o'clock at night, work had been crazy all day, so many people to insure or _**THINK**_ about insuring, not leaving her a moment to think OR relax. There were all now leaving one by one, so Ingrid and Jasmine packed their things and headed towards each other. Jasmine rolled her eyes. ''Jesus, I'm tired.'' Ingrid nodded. ''You have no idea how much I understand you. I regret every single moment I even thought about doing this job. I'll go and drink away my tiredness.'' Jasmine smiled. ''The bar across the street? Well, knock yourself out, sister!'' Ingrid nodded and Jasmine hugged her. ''Have fun, my single friend.'' Ingrid smiled. Jasmine was the only person at work who actually had more things in common than anyone else in there with Ingrid. Thank God!

Ingrid arrived at the bar and Barry looked at her and smiled. ''Welcome home, Ini.'' He would always call her Ini. They knew each other so many years and Barry was now old, still working. Ingrid sat down. ''The usual, Bar.'' He smiled and poured her the drink.

Tony was still at work doing paperwork and looked at his watch. Everyone left except from him and Abby. Abby came to see him. ''Hey, Tony. I'm leaving, want to crash at my place? Take some popcorn and watch a movie?'' Tony smiled but shook his head. ''I'm good, Abs. I'll go to the bar, don't feel like being in 4 walls.'' She smiled. ''Want company?'' Tony shook his head. ''I want to be alone, Abs, sorry.'' Abby smiled and nodded. ''Respected.'' How much he loved Abby, he couldn't describe. She wasn't like all those chicks not leaving him alone even in the bathroom, she was awesome. She was like the sister he never had. His best friend _**EVER.**_ They could communicate without words. She knew him better than he knew himself. She was just amazing. Those two were the only ones to stay late in NCIS and he wouldn't lie, when he knew that she was there he would feel safer, close at home. So he stood up, kissed her cheek and left the building with her, watching her drive away. He would miss her like he always did when they left NCIS, even though if they would still meet up tomorrow again, it felt like they would never see each other again. He knew that she would move in another team, though. Something no one else knew. Maybe she wouldn't see her again, after all. He took his car and went to the bar, only to find a familiar face.

He went in, smiling. ''Well, if it isn't the girl with the name I love.'' His husky voice made her gasp and turn around, trying to pinch herself and see if it was a dream. She nearly fainted, but God knows how she managed to compose herself. ''Well, if it isn't my new client!'' He laughed. ''Mind if I join?'' She smiled and made room for him to sit. ''Of course.'' He ordered his drink. ''Her drink is on me.'' She gasped. ''No way, mister.'' He shook his head. ''Please, let me.'' She nodded, thinking that no woman could say no to him or resist. And that's how the night passed, until Ingrid looked at her watch. ''Oh, it's late, I have to go.'' He hated that sentence, he always had. ''Can I take you home?'' She nodded. ''Sure, I'll go take my car some other time.'' He laughed. ''You're the first woman that said that to me.'' She laughed. ''There's always a first time.'' He felt hot inside him when she said that, like the urge to grab her and kiss her, even make love to her all night. Instead, he put his arm on her waist and she let him lead her whenever he wanted.

The whole ride home has been awfully quiet which put Tony on edge as he couldn't even say any smart remark like he always did. Ingrid liked it better than saying something on her part that might ruin the night. She let herself dream some more. ''Oh, there we are.'' He smiled. ''Nice neighborhood.'' He mentally swore for that. _Nice move, you idiot. The neighborhood is full of junkies._ He was sad that their night ended already. He could hear this woman forever and never get tired or bored like he did with every other blonde chick. She nodded. ''Yeah, sure, if you like collecting crystals and listening to Yanni like a new-age guy. I'll-I'll see you again.'' He put his hands on his head and grabbed her wrist when she went to open the door. Their lips met in what seemed a never-ending dream. She was shaking. When their lips parted, he tasted her lipstick in what tasted like soft cherry and smiled in satisfaction. ''Goodnight, princess.'' She looked pale, must be because of the kiss. ''G-goodnight. Sleep tight.'' She exited the car and she nearly fainted when he drove away. ''Good God, Ingrid. Inhale, exhale, shut up and stop stuttering…''


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Tony is in love, woo. We see some Jasmine/Ingrid friendship and some Tony/Abby friendship! Blame Ingrid for being impatient and make it short. LOL LOVE YOU. Shout out to best Tabby friend, smush68.

Ingrid was lying on bed, trying to understand what happened. He kissed her. Anthony Dinozzo had kissed her. According to several girls from work, he was a womanizer. Could she handle be heartbroken when she opens _**THAT**_ door to his apartment and sees him with another woman? Could she handle another woman touch his muscular body and kiss him? Maybe she was thinking ahead of herself. Maybe he regretted that kiss, maybe it was just out of plain curiosity… Well, he kissed her…**that's** what mattered… She'd think about it later. She noted in her to do list: Make Tony want only you. – In progress…

Tony was thinking about it while he was watching classic movies. ''Ingrid Bergman…'' He smiled when he noticed that she was the one occupying his thoughts. ''Bergman..Dinozzo…Ingrid Dinozzo…'' He chuckled at the name change but frowned at it. He was a womanizer a week ago, he changed women like he changed his Armani suits. They only exchanged a kiss with her and now he is thinking about lollipops and candy canes? Weddings and children? ''Tony, my boy, back up…way too fast…'' He noted in his to do list: Take things slow. – In progress.

In Ingrid's place, the phone rang. She quickly stood up. ''Tony!'' She ran to the living room and almost fell to get it. She cleared her voice. ''Yeah?'' A voice came from the phone. ''Hello, anxiety!'' It was Jasmine, giggling over the phone. Ingrid admitted it, she **was **disappointed that it wasn't Tony, but then she thought that she was thinking ahead of herself. ''Hey? You'll never believe what happened!'' She explained how they met up and Jasmine felt as if she would faint. ''And then, he grabbed my wrist and kissed me!'' Jasmine gasped and Ingrid felt Jasmine widening her eyes. As if that was possible. ''Oh…my…GOD! You lucky girl!'' She sighed and Ingrid chuckled. ''I'm in love, Jas.'' Jasmine giggled. ''I know it's a huge turn-off, but it's my responsibility to say that and keep your find on the ground…Don't fall too hard…'' Ingrid nodded. ''I'll try not to. Thanks.''

In Tony's place, there was a knock on the door and he smiled, thinking it was her, but he shook his head and realized that she didn't know where he lived. Stupid him. He stood up and opened the door, only to see Abby. He widened his eyes. ''Why are you like that?'' She glared. ''I love you too!'' She was drenched, covered in water. Her hair and clothes looked like someone threw on her 10 buckets of water. Her make-up smudged and her bag drenched. ''Did you even see the weather outside?'' He blinked. ''And what happens with your flight?'' She signed and walked in, grabbed him by his hand and led him towards the window, opening the curtains. It looked like the world was falling down. It was raining and hailing so hard, everyone was running as if they were trying to save their lives. ''How the hell…?'' Abby sneezed. Tony took her by the hand and made her sit. ''Let me get you some towels.'' His cell phone rang while he was in the bathroom. She sighed. ''God, if this is Gibbs again, calling us in for a case, **I swear**…'' She looked at the ID saying '_**Ingrid**_'. She smirked. ''Tony? Who is…Ingrid?'' She heard a noise from the bathroom and saw Tony run, rubbing his head. Must have hit or something. She chuckled at the thought. ''Where?!'' She winked. ''On the phone.'' Tony gulped. ''Oh my God, Tone, you're sweating like a 7th grader on his first dance…**Is someone in love?!**'' Tony widened his eyes. Is he really in love? Uh oh…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And the plot thickens! Shout out to the protagonist of that story, smush68. In my opinion, she's the best author!

He put his finger on his lips to sign Abby to be quiet, but she shook her head so he had to put his hand on her lips. She groaned and he picked up, clearing his throat. ''Ingrid!'' She smiled. ''Am I bothering you?'' He shook his head, tightening his grip on Abby's lips. ''N-no!'' She giggled. ''You sound nervous.'' He smiled. ''It's because I talk to you.'' Abby could feel the air leaving her, so she had to do something and she bit him. ''OW! Abby, don't bite!'' Ingrid raised her eyebrows and gasped, jumping a little.

''Who is…Abby…?'' He mentally swore. ''My cat!'' Ingrid chuckled. ''Your cat bites? You have a cat?'' He sighed. ''Yes…no! It's my cousin's! She had to leave and she asked me to take her cat. Now, see, I'm a dog lover, but I'm also a nice sibling!'' She chuckled. ''Yeah. So, do you want to…uh…get together…or something…? Same place, same time tomorrow…?'' He nearly jumped. ''Definitely!'' He tightened his grip more. They said goodnight and hang up. He smiled happily. ''I'm going on a date with her!'' He looked at Abby and released his hand. Abby had taken so much pressure and fainted in his arms. ''Shit, Abby! Oh no, please, God! Gibbs will kill me slowly, Abs, you know it!''

The other day she was dying to get the day over and done with. She felt like she was flying over the rainbows, which made Jasmine's day. Ingrid's boss's too. His day was made seeing her like that. He was her friend too, after all. Jasmine knew about her date. Ingrid told it to half of the people there! And the 90% percent of them didn't even care. They put the label ''crazy'' on her desk and just left.

Tony, on the other hand, spent his day trying to explain to Ziva that Ingrid was not a bimbo, trying to explain to McGee that what he felt was real, trying to explain to Vance that he was not in an undercover mission and trying to explain to Gibbs that he wasn't doing anything with Abby when Gibbs drove to his apartment and saw Tony taking Abby bridal style to the bedroom. He also tried so hard to explain to Abby that the new forensic scientist is a male, black, had abs and he was not eatable, freaking married! It seemed like the day was spent faster for Tony than for Ingrid.

It was night again, both Tony and Ingrid looked intensely at their watch as if it was the end of the world. The time had now come, Tony was in the bar, waiting, sweating, nearly shaking. _What was wrong with him?_ _It's not even their wedding yet!_ **Wait, what?! Wedding!?** A beep was heard, indicating that someone had entered the bar, causing Tony to turn around. His breath was now caught. ''God, you're beautiful! Uh…sorry, I didn't mean to…drool…'' _Nice move, pal._

Her heart was beating fast. ''Th-thanks.'' She giggled and he chuckled at her. You know, McGee's stutter was so annoying, yet hearing her stutter it was truly so adorable. ''How was your day?'' He sat up and pulled the chair for her to sit. ''Endless, Tony. Yours?'' He smiled. ''Well, let's just say…eventful and leave it there…'' She raised her eyebrows. ''Is that so?'' He nodded and leaned in and kissed her lips.

She broke the kiss. ''Whoa, I need to know first. What am I to you, Tony? What are we now? I'm confused…'' He smiled. ''You're my **one** and only girl.'' He highlighted the word ''one'' because he knew that somehow he heard bad things about him and he wanted to make sure that, yes, he did one-night stand with many girls, but he would never be a player when in a relationship. He was _**NOT**_ like his father. She smiled widely and kissed him passionately.

Just then, a man approached them and looked at Tony. ''Are you Anthony Dinozzo?'' He looked at him and then at Ingrid who was now worried and he slowly shifted and grabbed her hand under the table to show that it's okay. He nodded. ''Is there something wrong?''

''You have the right to remain silent! Everything you say can and WILL be used against you in the court of law. You're under arrest for the murder of the forensic scientist of NCIS, _Abigail Sciuto_.'' The world had fallen down for both Tony and Ingrid. ''Abby…? What…? No…NOT ABBY, NO!'' He tried getting away from there as hard as he could, but they were dragging him away. The man took his handcuffs and handcuffed him. Tony's screams echoed throughout the bar, leaving Ingrid breathless…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you find that chapter **very** interesting! Shout out to the protagonist of the story, smush68!

He wanted to force himself to think about Ingrid, but his mind could not stop thinking about Abby as he was sitting in the interrogation room of NCIS. He looked at his face, when he looked in the mirror, searching with his eyes, trying to see through the glass, in hope that Abby will be there, waving at him childishly, mouthing that it was all just a joke. One thing he knew for sure was that he _**certainly**_ did _**not**_ kill Abby, he couldn't have. He never even snapped at her, not once, because he did not like hurting the most important people in his life. He did not want to continue being in the lie he was drawn in.

He could not believe that Abby was dead; a human brain could handle only _**some**_ information. He knew he could never commit a crime, not towards Abby, but he swore he would hunt down the one who did it and kill him. Who will smile at him now? Advice him, cheer him up, make him feel like home, make him feel the warmth he could _**never**_ feel at home with his ''parents''?

Behind the glass, Ingrid laid her eyes upon Tony. She knew that he could never do this to someone he loved. She didn't know all his pros and cons, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Abby had a special place in his heart. This was one of his traits and one of the reasons she _**fell**_ for him. He was always loyal to the ones he loved, but to Abby, his best friend and sister was so much more beyond loyal. She knew the strength and love of his golden heart she just saw in front of her, shattering into million pieces.

Just then, Gibbs, ''the silver haired fox leader'', according to Tony, entered the room she was in, looking somewhat mysterious. No wonder everyone was shaking in their boots. His glare could pierce through your soul, control you and make you sell your soul to the demons of the crossroad for an eternity. He slowly walked in, closing the door behind him, taking a sip of his mysterious looking coffee and studying Tony thoroughly. Ingrid did not have enough courage to talk to him as she was pretty shaken up and his presence was so unsettling.

''So, I take you're Ingrid.'' In the silence he spoke, his voice ominous, making her heart skip a thousand beats. ''Y-yeah.''He faced her and Ingrid saw the edges of his lips forming an unsettling, cold smile, really an icy stare and suddenly she felt cold. ''No wonder Tony is crazy about you.'' Wait, Tony what? She didn't know Tony felt the same way as she did, feeling her heart smile in this depressing situation she was in. ''O-of course, you like red-haired women. More feisty, huh?'' She nearly snorted. He smirked, she was not afraid to speak her mind. This time, Tony might have found _**just**_ the one, if he would get out of the interrogation room sane.

''He seems calm and collected.'' She muttered about Gibbs, so he wouldn't hear her. This didn't go by unnoticed by him as he was sipping his bitter coffee. ''So, what n-now?'' She was petrified of the answer. She didn't want her knight in shining armor to be misunderstood, because she was sure that he didn't do anything. ''Right now, we will wear skirts, drink a lot of coffee, build a fire and dance hula-hula around it, shaking our asses and praying that Abby will go to a nirvana.'' She thought that this was the _**first time**_ she rolled her eyes _**that**_ much up to the moment she actually felt them staying there. After sipping his coffee, he continued looking through the glass. ''It's prohibited for me to interrogate him, so it is mandatory to bring someone from the FBI.'' She raised her eyebrows questioningly, causing him to grin, sending a chill down her spine.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a beautiful woman. Her hair was quite long, curly, in a neat ponytail, her stare feisty. Almond, sparkling eyes, looking like an exotic beauty. Ingrid actually wondered how Tony didn't like _**her**_ instead. Even though, Ingrid didn't really like her, she had something hostile on her. She was Israeli, an assassin and probationary officer; still, she couldn't help but to wonder. Ziva stared for a moment long and studied Ingrid when she smiled an icy smile at her. _What is up with those people? _Then, she looked at Gibbs. ''The agent of FBI has arrived. Agent Saks himself.'' Gibbs just stood there, still. This was going to be a pain in the ass. The woman spoke again. ''I know what you're thinking. This will be a pain in the bullocks. It doesn't take a rocker scientist.'' Gibbs glares at Ziva, making Ingrid want to fall on the floor laughing. Instead, she calmed herself and gathered her courage to speak. ''Who was the agent again?'' Ziva looked past Gibbs. ''Saks. Agent Saks.'' Ingrid formed an ''oh'' with her mouth and shook her head. ''Not agent Slacks.'' That comment made Gibbs spill his coffee, while he was drinking, showering Ziva and glaring at Ingrid, feeling his head make a 360 turn. ''W-what? Tony talked about him!'' Things were _**not**_ good.

Tony rested his head on his hands when he heard the door opening, slowly. ''About time, bo-'' As his eyes lay upon Saks, he froze, gritting his teeth, muttering all sorts of swear words in his mind. He even invented some in a new, different language in what sounded like ''dkcfsklfjlewkfjlwekfjlr''. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so bad, almost _**too**_ bad. ''What…are…you…doing…here…?'' His voice low, his tone threatening, almost too hostile. ''Fancy seeing you here, Dinozzo. You come here often? See, when they informed me about you, I nearly cried of _**joy**_.''

Tony sighed; his eyes never left Saks's face. ''I know that you just _**love**_ making all those weird noises around me when you see a handsome man, Slacks. But, I _**must**_ say that, boy, you must have a _**huge**_ crush on me.'' Saks's smile was immediately wiped, causing Tony to do a victory dance inside his head and flash his one million dollars, satisfied smile. That remark made Saks roll his eyes and clear his throat. ''Whatever, _**Dinozzi**_, unlike you, I like doing my job. Where were you yesterday night?''

Tony's mind immediately ticked off, gulping. If Ingrid was there, listening, she would learn that it was all a lie and that he was really with Abby instead with the cat as he told her so in their phone call. Then, he will have to explain himself to Ingrid about the lie, to Saks about the misunderstanding and disappear from the face of the Earth, because of Gibbs's desire to castrate him and go trigger happy.

His first thought was to avoid the subject, but Slacks would notice it and get suspicious. Then, his mind wandered off to Ziva. He was hoping, praying, begging that she was in the room, so he did what they would usually do if they needed help or distraction. It was really a partner thing of saying ''I've got your back, pal.'' So, he simply said ''Lions and spiders and bears, oh my!'' which immediately alerted Ziva. She got the signal and rolled her eyes, pretending to be dizzy and fell on Ingrid. ''Ah!'' As she fell on Ingrid, she flipped the lights in the interrogation room on and off.

''This is my cue to do it.'' Tony muttered and looked at Slacks, who was now getting very impatient. ''I was with Abby. She was ready to go to her flight so she could fly to L.A., but due to bad weather she ended up on my doorstep, completely drenched. We hang around and then she slept at my place.'' Tony stopped talking, allowing Saks to keep notes. ''Was she nervous? Or felt as if it wasn't her? Sad or skeptical?'' Tony shook his head negatively. ''Why did she came to _**your**_ doorstep, agent Dinozzo?'' Tony did not like where this was headed one bit. ''She was closer to my apartment than anyone else's.'' Saks smiled mischievously, which made Tony want to grab him by his Gucci bullshit suit, spin him around, hitting him on the walls. ''Or close to _**you**_.'' Tony sighed, somehow knowing that this was where it was supposed to end up. ''Are you implying a relationship between me and forensic scientist Abigail Sciuto, Slacks?''

Saks shrugged. ''Why does it strike you as odd? Half of NCIS knows she sleeps with anyone that has money. No wonder she's one, very cold and mean bitch.'' Saks's life was on a thin life, probably flashing in front of his eyes as Tony flew from his table on Saks, punching him as Gibbs and Ziva kicked the door open and tried taking Saks away from Tony's grasp. ''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' What Ingrid saw made her worried and scared of the aftermath.

The fight had ended with a furious Tony, a mad Saks and an enraged Gibbs. ''Saks with me, Tony, go to Ducky now. NOW, ANTHONY!'' Both Ziva and Ingrid jumped at Gibbs's raised voice. Ziva nodded at Ingrid as she followed Gibbs down the hallway along with Saks. Ingrid sighed ant looked at Tony who was now devastated, tearing up. Ingrid, without second thought, she hugged Tony tightly, letting him know that she'll be there, reminding him that she was truly a treasure as Tony wrapped his strong arms around her petite body, breathing in her pure yet elegant scent. ''Thank you, Ingrid. Never let me forget that I owe you that.'' She smiled, caring for Tony. ''You paid me back the moment you entered my life…''


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So many cliff-hangers, I think I'm gonna die! You've been warned! Also, I'm so sorry for the late update, so busy at the moment…writing is my only escape…

Dinozzo should have been in the interrogation room, but after begging Gibbs, he was allowed to be in the bullpen. Felt more like home and less like jail. He knew he would have gone crazy if he was sent in jail again. Last time he caught himself pretending that there was a guy same as him, judging him and mocking him. Gibbs knew that he had to judge himself, to get to know himself better, but he was also scared of the aftermath. When Dinozzo was doing it, then something was definitely wrong.

This time, Gibbs knew, though, that Dinozzo had a _treasure_ by his side, the whole world at his feet. That treasure was Ingrid. Gibbs knew that she would protect Tony and keep him sane when he thought he was going to lose it. He was sitting at his desk while Ingrid sat next to him, not leaving his hand at all. He kept sighing and sighing. Anyone who passed through the bullpen, he could feel a whole hurricane building up and that was the hurricane Dinozzo. ''Innie, you don't have to be here.'' She squeezed his hands. ''No, but I want to.'' Who was he kidding? Of course, she had to be there, he needs her very much to keep him sane.

Gibbs secretly smiled, while McGee just looked at them and weakly flashed a smile. Yup, Tony found the one for sure. The elevator doors opened and revealed Ziva along with Saks, leading him in. ''Sleenozzo, it's time to go for a trip.'' He mischievously smiled while Tony wanted to just bite his head off. Ingrid stood up. ''Well, if it isn't Slacks…'' That remark that came from Ingrid earned her immediate respect and laughs from the team. She smiled and Saks rolled his eyes. ''Who are you, anyway? The joke is getting old. Wait, aren't you Dinozzo's next mission? Oh no, wait. You might have heard what happened with the last one. It's a wonder he didn't become an actor, instead.'' Ingrid frowned and Dinozzo stood up, grabbing Saks from the collar. ''Listen to me and listen well. What I feel for Ingrid is _real_ and I'll be _**damned**_ if I let you ruin what me and her have. Go play with your dolls, lick your boss's ass and then come back to me and talk about dignity. You don't have the right to put Ingrid's name in your mouth, you're not _allowed_…'' Tony pushed him and took Ingrid by her hand and went to sit again. Saks looked down and then glanced at Gibbs who was looking like a proud father. The whole bullpen went quiet.

Ziva decided to bend the awkward silence. Or was it break? She didn't care. America and her idiots. Or was it idioms? Ziva rolled her eyes. ''Can you tell us the reason we are blessed by your presence?'' Bitch mode: ON. Saks snorted. ''I'm here to take Dinozzo. Agent Fornell sent me here. We'll go over to FBI.'' Gibbs nodded. ''Dinozzo!'' Tony came with Ingrid next to him. ''Go with Saks, Fornell will meet you there.'' Tony rolled his eyes. ''Do I really have to go with him?'' Saks smiled. ''Unlike you, Dinozzo, I follow orders.'' Tony glared at Saks and kissed Ingrid, shook hands with Gibbs and hugged both Ziva and McGee. ''Aw, family reunion. I'll cry now, how touching…'' Ingrid looked at him. ''Shut up, Slacks. Take those remarks and shove them where they belong.'' Ingrid walked away, enraged by him. Ziva followed her, throwing a death glare at him and Tony looked at him. ''Don't make it worse. I swear to God, I'll kill you.'' Saks nodded. ''Yeah, okay, princess. Noted. Can we go to your castle now?'' They entered the elevator and went to Saks's car. He sat front while Saks was driving.

An hour had passed since they were driving. ''What's the matter, Slacks? Lost your way home?'' Tony laughed. Saks looked at him, laughed with him and punched him, knocking him out cold. ''Dream on, Dinozzo.''

Tony woke up in an unfamiliar and cold place. He was untied, but the room was extremely small and claustrophobic. He was dizzy, but he opened his eyes anyway. Now, normal people would open their eyes slower than a turtle, but not Dinozzo. He immediately opened his eyes, Dinozzo style. Dinozzos aren't driven down by a stupid punch. His lower lip totally was, either way. He tried moving his arm, but it was tied to the wall at a weird mechanism, held with chain. He was standing, trying to get out of the chain's 'grasp'. He wasn't alone, though. As his vision got crystal clear, he frowned. ''_**ABBY**_?!''

She was on the ground, unconscious. ''Abby?! It's me, Tony! Wake up!'' She didn't budge, she wouldn't even more. Tony would try and keep trying, nearly breaking his hand, trying to remove the chain made of steel with no luck. He would get crazy knowing that she was there, _maybe_ alive and he couldn't get to her. ''I knew there was something fishy with Saks!'' He sighed, cursing under his breath.

Ingrid was walking to her apartment. Calling Tony, but he wouldn't answer for 3 hours now. ''Once I get a hold of you, I'll kill you, Dinozzo.'' She shook her head and entered her apartment building, only to see Saks. ''Well, if it isn't Slacks! I thought you were with Tony?'' He smirked and nodded. ''I _was_…but you _will_ be too…'' Before she could react, he shot her…_**with a Kate**_…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: LOT of cliff-hangers, people. Embrace yourselves! It's going to be a fun ride!

She didn't know how long she was out. She didn't even know if she was alive or dead. She breathed heavily, God that bullet hurt. ''It's called a Kate, huh?'' Ingrid talked to herself. She was at the back of a car, or so it seemed, she could see the light from the narrow opening of the trunk. She was being transferred. ''He shot me with a sniper rifle. The thing is, that he didn't shoot me where Ari shot Tony's friend. I owe you Gibbs. You were right to make me wear a bulletproof.'' She knew everything about Kate, Tony told her everything about this painful part of his life. He spoke about Kate with such admiration and love. She and Kate would be best friends now if she was alive. Same with Abby, of course. It's a shame those girls had to die so young. She would hate working with them, it's like every mission is a suicide one. The anxiety of just waiting for at least one of them to come back in one piece and alive would just kill her.

She heard footsteps approaching the back of the car. ''Time to play dead, girl…'' She closed her eyes tight. Saks opened the trunk. ''Hm, you're still warm. Let me take you to your lover.'' She felt the urge to gasp. What did he mean by that? He got Tony? He grabbed her in his arms, her going limp and he closed the trunk. She could open her eyes, but she had to keep them narrow, because he would understand that she was faking. From what it seemed, that place was spacious, but a damp. Maybe used for a junkyard. He held her and got her to the garage, which was as disappointing as the exterior of the place. He kicked the backdoor, which was a room, a room Tony and Abby were being held.

As soon as Tony laid his eyes upon Ingrid, he widened his eyes and clenched his fists, gasping. His emerald eyes shone in the nocturnal embrace that the moon set upon them. Saks flipped the lights on, blinding both Tony and Abby. The darkness made them comfortable now and the light ''killed'' them. Tony felt his life flash in front of his eyes, in bits and pieces. ''Ingrid?! What…?'' Abby gasped, her emerald eyes also shone, maybe because of the tears she let herself roll down her cheek.'' ''That's Ingrid.'' Saks smirked, the lines of his lips, cold, as if he always smirked, as if they were plastered on his face. ''I shot her…'' He took a good look at Abby. ''With a Kate…'' Abby gasped, her gaze deadly, cold, risky…Tony looked at her, in pain. He hated seeing her like that, last time he saw her like that was when she slapped Ziva. The image of her face, of her gaze, pierced in his mind and through his heart. More tears ready to fall down…not because of sadness, but because of rage…maybe remorse…maybe recoil… ''You son of a bitch!'' She was now crying, trying to get her hand out of this torturing chain. A fine line between an innocent woman and a guilty agent…a fine line between the will to kill and the will to torture…a fine line between Abby and Saks. She couldn't get out, she couldn't free herself, and her eyes lay on the ground, defeated. Her heart shattering in front of everyone in the room. The deafening silence allowed the pieces of her heart echo throughout the claustrophobic room, like sharp glass.

All this time Tony was trying to manage his anger, but failed when he saw Ingrid dead, limp, in Saks's arms, when Saks's lips formed the name ''Kate'', when he saw Abby breaking down. ''Saks…'' His voice low, threatening, deadly, dangerous. ''I swear on my life and everything I own and want to own…I…will…kill…you…'' Saks smirked again and threw Ingrid like garbage across the room. She fell, her body lifeless. Tony could not take his eyes off her. Saks grabbed Abby violently from her arms, finally freeing her from the torturing chain that made her suffer all these long night that looked like an eternity for her. ''Are you ready for your execution…'Abs'…?'' He laughed, his voice evil, echoing throughout the room. Tony gritted his teeth, so much that it was maybe heard. ''Not Abby…not her…not again! You bastard…don't you dare!'' Saks smiled. ''I'm shaking in my boots, Sleepnozzo.'' The nicknames he formed were lame and made Tony want to spit on him. Abby kept screaming and crying, her husky voice was now closed due to all those nights she kept screaming her lungs out. Her voice was now distorted, exhausted, and nearly not heard. Her screams were to no avail. He went out dragging Abby and slammed the door behind him, keeping the lights on.

Tony sighed. Ingrid slowly opened her eyes, also blinded by the light. She was comfortable in darkness as well. ''You wouldn't get rid of me that easily.'' She smirked, her voice low, so she wouldn't be heard. He widened his eyes and immediately turned his head to her position. ''Oh my God, baby, you're alive, thank God!'' Ingrid kissed him passionately, their lips both dehydrated, struggling to satisfy their thirst in each other's mouth. She hugged him tight, nearly knocking the life out of him. Her hugs reminded him of Abby's. They were very identical, almost the same. Of course, both women had different warmth. Abby's hugs had the warmth of a best friend's. Someone who would never leave you, someone who loves you way too much and would sacrifice everything for you. Ingrid's hugs had the warmth of a lover's. Full of care, love, promises and vows. Someone who would be there no matter what. Support you in any way they can. He missed their hugs. ''How…?'' She shrugged. ''Team Gibbs insisted on putting on a bulletproof. Plus, Saks used that gun just to create some drama.'' Tony laughed. He felt like he had ages to laugh. Like he forgot how to laugh anymore. ''Thank you, boss.'' They hugged again, Tony savoring her scent, savoring the moment. ''Abby is gorgeous, by the way.'' Tony rolled his eyes. ''Women: The most observative creatures even in most critical situations. How about you get that thing off me and leave the comments for another time, or better yet tell them to Abby so she could hug the living life out of you?'' She shook her head, sadly. ''It needs a key, one that I don't have. But, I could open the door and get to Saks.'' Tony immediately narrowed his eyes and shook his head. ''No way. You get out and you go to Gibbs, ASAP!'' She protested, but he cut her off. ''I can't lose you.'' Ingrid nodded, half-heartedly and gave him a last kiss that left them breathing for air. She approached the door.

It was rusty, plain, old. ''That door is as old as my great-grandmother.'' He blinked, questioningly. ''Your great-grandma is alive?!'' She turned and looked at him, nodding happily. She loved her ma very much. She took out her hair-clips from her messy hair, squatting down and trying to open the door. ''Ah, I remember the old times when I went to the principal's office and changed my grades.'' Tony rolled his eyes. 90% of the population at their age did the same thing exactly. She opened the door with a click sound and she stood up. ''Ingrid…?'' She turned and looked at him. ''I love you…'' Those 3 words sounded like music to her eyes. The strength she needed to keep on going and fight off any evil threatening her knight in shining armor. ''I love you too…'' And with that, she disappeared in the darkness both he and Abby were so familiar with…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Totally got some action in this one! Enjoy! Shout out to my best Tabby friend and the heroine of that story, Ingrid AKA smush68!

As Ingrid stealthily tip-toed, trying to find her way out, she heard Abby's echoing screams and cries of help that were crystal clear in the silence of the rusty and old corridor. She knew that Tony told her to leave immediately and to not look back, but if he was in her place, he wouldn't do it either. Ingrid knew that she couldn't turn her back on Abby's cries. Who knows how long it would take her to get out of that place and go to NCIS for help? Who knows if Abby were still alive by then. It was an execution, not a day of court. ''Tony, forgive me.'' She went at the half-opened door, which was as old as the other ones and hid next to it. Even though, Abby's hands were tied, her legs weren't. Probably plead Saks to free her legs. She would be killed, after all. At least fulfill one of her wishes and make her death a little more bearable and comfortable. Saks had his back turned at a console, having a white cloth on it, where he placed the parts of the rifle, putting them together and cleaning it for the execution. Ingrid thought it was her cue to show that Abby was there and wouldn't leave her. She started sighing, which caused Abby's attention. As soon as Abby saw Ingrid she felt the urge to jump happily, even though, she knew those were her last minutes. At least, be happy, right? That at least from your death, someone else is alive. Someone more important and someone who would make other people happy. Ingrid signed to Abby telling her that when she signs ''go'' Abby has to kick Saks's nuts. Abby kept refusing, shaking her head, too risky. Abby had no more power to do it, it wouldn't do much. Saks turned and looked at Abby, putting on the smirk he knows to wear so well. Abby kept shaking her head, crying. Saks started to worry, thinking she was going crazy, that's the least of what he wanted right now. Ingrid decided to whisper. ''Abby, go…'' She shook her head. ''Abby, now…'' She shook her head. Ingrid sighed and screamed her lungs out this time. ''Abigail, now!''

As soon as Abby heard Ingrid mention her first name PROPERLY, she kicked his nuts with force, screaming. ''Ah!'' He fell to the ground in pain and Ingrid ran up to him and wrapped her legs around his back, biting whatever she could find available. Abby untied herself from the ''neatly'' tied rope around her hands and punched him while Ingrid put her hands on his eyes, not allowing him to see. Abby looked at the gun, which was now prepared and filled with ammo. She took it and took a good look, as Ingrid allowed him to see again. ''Kate's name is not allowed to be mentioned by parasites like you.'' She pulled the trigger pointing on his head, as Ingrid quickly got off him and squatted. The bullet went through his head, stuck on the wall, as blood was splattered on Abby's face like Tony's that day. Saks's face cold, shocked, like Kate's that day. Ingrid felt a chill going down her spine and her gut churning like Gibbs's that day.

As Tony heard the bullet, he yelled. ''No! Abby!'' Ingrid was too late. The bullet he heard was a bullet he knew very well. Kate…the same bullet that made him deaf for a few days after Kate was killed. The same bullet that haunted his dreams and occupied his thoughts. The same face, Abby's face flashed in front of him like Kate's did in his nightmares, in his apartment, in places he was alone.

Abby breathed heavily as Ingrid slowly opened her eyes and looked at Abby, who was now panting and threw the gun down, seeing Abby falling down. ''That's for Kate…I know she's proud…and Ingrid…?'' Ingrid raised her eyebrows questioningly. ''Never call me Abigail again.'' Ingrid smiled half-heartedly. ''Noted.'' Abby looked at Ingrid and slowly stood up. ''High-five, girlfriend.'' Ingrid laughed and high-fived Abby as Abby hugged Ingrid. ''Nice teamwork, partner.'' Ingrid smiled. ''Partner?'' Abby smirked. ''In crime.'' Ingrid smirked as well. ''Let's go to your ''baby''.'' Ingrid giggled, blushing like crazy. Abby held her hand as they both walked through the corridors, proud, exhausted, heroines.

They opened the door. Tony immediately looked at both of them. ''What…? Oh my God…I…I thought…'' Both girls smiled and Ingrid kissed Tony again while Abby unlocked with the key the chain that kept him from killing Saks by his bare hands. ''It's over, Tony.'' Abby said happily. He stood up and hugged Ingrid for dear life. ''Never disobey my orders again.'' She smiled. ''Give orders to the rookies, agent. I'm no rookie.'' They kissed again and Abby giggled. Ingrid was the one, alright.

Tony had called the police and gave information, then took Saks's car to ride back to NCIS. Throughout the ride, Abby and Ingrid explained to Tony what had happened, always overreacting, of course. Yup, Ingrid was definitely Lara Croft and Abby was the Black Widow. They didn't say anything to the team, until they arrived. Abby was left behind, not wanting to cause a heart attack to anyone just yet. Gibbs saw both Tony and Ingrid bruised and exhausted a hole through Ingrid's shirt and the whole team ran up to them. ''Looking for us, boss?'' Tony smiled and Gibbs blinked. ''Why did you leave from the FBI? And why is Bergman's shirt all ripped!?'' Both Tony and Ingrid looked at each other defeated, proceeding to explain. ''Your team is getting rusty, sweetheart.'' Abby rolled her eyes. ''It's going to be a long night!'' She closed the elevator doors and flipped the power off, sitting at the corner, folding her arms. ''Yoga time.'' The team glared at Ingrid, who just shrugged. After explaining Ziva was speechless, McGee was sad and Gibbs was disappointed. First, Abby and then Dinozzo suffers along with Ingrid and they knew nothing about it. Maybe they were not good enough. Maybe they were too busy with the current case that they couldn't see what's going on in front of them. Maybe Ingrid was right and they needed a break.

Tony looked at their faces and knew that they were feeling awful. ''Look, don't beat yourselves over it…I managed…**we** managed…to get through it.'' He pulled Ingrid in his arms. Ziva sighed. ''What if you didn't?'' Ingrid shook her head. ''All of that is a bunch of ifs and buts, Tony is right.'' Tony kissed Ingrid's forehead as she laid her head on his chest. The team nodded and Ingrid spoke. ''We have a surprise for you. Tony…?" He smiled. "That's right!" He let Ingrid go and he pointed his hand to the elevator, which was now working again, making a drum roll. "Semper fi…" Abby walked out of the elevator, just as bruised and exhausted. Her hair now messy and down. "You rot, you fry!" Abby approached them, smiling.

The whole team widened their eyes and opened their mouth in surprise, gasping. Both Ziva and McGee ran up to her and hugged her tight as Gibbs just stood there, crying. Ingrid let a single tear drop on her cheek as she was proud of what they achieved. In a month, everything in her life had changed, mote than she would be able to change alone in a lifetime, thanks to Tony. She was happy with him, finally finding her soul mate. Tony went and put one hand on Gibbs's shoulders, very soft as he saw his boss crying for the first time in his life. "We did it, boss…" Gibbs smiled. "Well done, son… thank you…" Tony widened his eyes and hugged Gibbs. McGee hugged Ziva and Abby hugged Ingrid tight, as Tony had Gibbs. Then, Gibbs had Ingrid as Ziva and McGee hugged each other, while Tony pulled Abby in an embrace, a hug he strived for. That was the family they all had prayed for…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Looks like I still have a few chapters to write until the end. Enjoy the ride! Heads up to smush68, the protagonist. It's a steamy chapter! SM for super mature!**

Tony had everything ready for a romantic date with Ingrid. He wore a tuxedo and got all the candles lit, waiting for his girl, the woman who crashed his car and stole his heart. The bell rung, there she was. He put a smile on his face and fixed his tie. He opened the door and laughed at what he saw. She was wearing denim jeans and a simple shirt with ''I want you to move me up'' on it. She laughed with him.

''A tuxedo, Dinozzo?'' He nodded.

''Denim jeans, Bergman?'' She shrugged.

''Oh, shut up. I didn't know I had to show up to the Red Carpet tonight!'' He laughed.

''True. Make yourself at home.'' She got in and gasped in awe as she saw the candles lit, a romantic atmosphere, red flowers on the dinner table and the food neatly placed and ready on the table, following strictly the rules of Savoir Vivre.

She thought of a smart remark. ''Are you making a party? Everyone from the office invited?'' He laughed again and grabbed her waist from behind, kissing her neck.

''You smell wonderful.'' He said with a ruspy voice.

She smiled and turned to face him.

''Baby, you didn't have to.'' He smiled.

''I wanted to make this a memorable night.'' She kissed his soft, wet lips.

''Every night is memorable with you.'' He kissed her passionate as they broke for air.

''Shall we eat?'' He pulled the chair for her to sit as he sat across from her. She grabbed a bite.

''Tony…it's delicious.'' He sighed in relief.

''You like it?'' She smiled.

''Didn't know you knew how to cook.'' His smile faded.

''I _had_ to. When my mom left us and my dad shipped me to a boarding school and he left me to stay alone, I had to. I had to provide myself a better life than my dad offered me. I had to fulfill my needs.''

She frowned. ''I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to remind you that.'' He shook his head as he held her hands.

''If I didn't know how to cook, I wouldn't be able to surprise you now.'' She smiled.

''You knew that you would meet me and waited for this day?'' He nodded.

''Definitely. My mom always said that a girl will come and will rock my world. I had no reason to doubt her.'' They continued eating. He spoke, his voice barely audible.

''When I heard the gunshot…I thought I lost you…you and Abby…but mostly you. My heart was beating fast, almost stopped. If I lost you I would…'' She put a finger on his lips.

''But…you didn't and I'm here, eating this tasty meal of yours. So, please, don't think like that.'' He smiled and kissed her hand.

''Tony…thank you…'' He widened his eyes. His shocked expression turned into a caring, soften one. He smiled. He stood up, went to turn the radio on, peaceful, romantic music was on. He approached Ingrid and offered his hand. She took it, smiling as she stood up, wrapping a hand around his head. They slowly danced according to the music as Tony whispered in her ear.

''No, thank **_YOU_** for existing.''

She laid her head on his shoulder, savoring that memorable moment. As the song ended, he started kissing her. She kissed him back as he started kissing her passionately. He started sucking her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her tight against the wall. She started sucking his neck as he unzipped her jeans. He whispered. ''Are you sure?'' She smirked. ''I'm no amateur, baby.'' He smirked back and continued kissing her as he put his dick in her, allowing her to moan and scream. She breathed heavily as she wrapped her legs tighter around him with every thrust against her wet pussy.

He bit her bottom lip and started moving faster as she kept screaming and moaning his name, causing him to smirk. ''You like that, baby?'' She was barely heard as she whispered.

''Yes, m-more…'' He kept going faster and faster as she was sliding up and down against the wall, her body wet and his body sweaty. She kept moaning, which drove him crazy.

''T-Tooony…I…I'm…'' He smirked as he thrusted deeper in her, making her scream as they both reached climax, holding each other tight. She screamed as loud as she could, her nails peeling off his skin and he closed his eyes, kissing her as he kept moving slowly.

He was an experienced man. He knew _**EXACTLY**_ how to pleasure a woman. The sex was mind-blowing. They knew very well that neither of them had worn a condom. She didn't know the reason. She didn't care either, but she was taken aback when she saw that he didn't wear. Does that mean that the famous, womanizer Anthony Dinozzo was ready to settle down and make a family? He didn't let her feet touch the ground. He whispered in her ear.

''God, you're beautiful. I love you.'' She smiled and they kissed. He, then, carried her to the bedroom, where they wrapped themselves around the sheets. When she went to cuddle, Tony stood up.

''I wanna show you something.''

He offered his hand, which she gladly took as she held the sheets with her other hand. He led her at the balcony. They saw 2 kids on the street on plastic, toy cars. It was a boy and a girl. They both looked up as Tony nodded. They accelerated slowly and crashed each other's car. As the cars touched each other, glowing lights showed at the side saying ''Will you marry me?'' She started laughing with tears in her eyes as he turned to look at her.

''The neighbor's kids…and Gibbs's tools…I'll thank him later.'' The kids got off their cars and with smiling faces they held each other's hands and screamed as people went to their balconies to gaze.

''Will you marry him?'' She jumped up and down.

''Yes!'' She said with teary eyes, kissing him as everyone clapped.

They broke the kiss. ''I'm the happiest man in the world. I'm so glad I met you…'' They kissed again as she spoke.

''I'm lucky…you gave meaning to my world. A reason to wake up in the morning other than to enter a lousy car, get stuck in lousy traffic, go in my lousy job and contemplate this lousy low-life. It was like a fairytale, a dream. Well, she guessed that is what this will be like living with Anthony Dinozzo.

After all, life _**IS**_ a rollercoaster.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. Hopefully, Easter is coming up and I'll take 2 weeks off and as soon as I return at school I'll get a program and my exam finals are up. (sighs) Hope you enjoy! (thumbs up). WARNING: Ingrid does NOT like Ziva. Smush68 doesn't either. (laughs)**

Days had passed since his proposal and she felt like she was in a fairytale already. The night before he confessed that he wanted that wedding to happen as soon as possible, setting the date in a month, which was incredibly early. That made Ingrid anxious. They had to do so many things with so little time. They went out shopping with Abby for a wedding dress. Abby knew some pretty neat shops despite her taste in clothes. Of course, she never bought from them, but they were friends with the owners.

"Okay, Ingrid, last shop. I hope you like it!" She smiled and Ingrid looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Abs."

Abby shook her head. "Don't even mention it! I'm going to be your best woman AND I'm helping you to pick a wedding dress. I'm lucky and I love shopping. I wonder, why didn't you take Ziva?"

Ingrid shrugged. "First of all, Tony insisted on taking you and then I wouldn't have fun as much as I have with you. Let's leave it at that."

Abby frowned. "Well, you just have to meet her better, spend more time with her. I know she's misunderstood often. She was even misunderstood by the team at first. God, I hated her when she tried to take Kate's place. Now, we're very good friends. She's very loyal."

Ingrid shook her head. "Me and her won't get along. I'm not fond of her personality, generally." Abby smiled and hugged her.

The shop owner approached as they walked in. "Abby! Don't tell me you're getting married."

Abby gasped. "God, no! Bite your tongue!"

He laughed and winked at her. "How may I help you, then, angel of the darkness?"

She happily nodded. "Well, Andre, my amazing friend is getting married. I'm the best woman. Help is all we need."

The owner took a good look at Ingrid. "Perfect! I have **_JUST_** the dress!" He looked through the wedding dresses until he found one and gave it to her. Ingrid smiled and went in the changing room as Abby sat.

"Abby, thank Gibbs for me. He has done so much for me and Tony."

Abby smiled. "You don't have to. Tony is like Gibbs's son. He wants the best for his son. And _**YOU'RE**_ the best. He supports him, advices him, praises him and puts him in his place when he strays from his way. That's the first time Tony is getting married. He is proud, of course."

Ingrid smiled. She still couldn't believe that she was getting married to a wonderful man like Dinozzo.

"I'm ready. Shall I come out?"

Abby stood up. "Definitely! What kind of question is that?"

Ingrid slowly opened the curtain and Abby gasped. "Inny, you are…breathtaking! Tony is very lucky, pinky promise!" It was more like a summer wedding dress, like a red carpet dress, it was simply gorgeous. It was decorated with pearls that shone at night. It would blind everyone, Abby was sure. Ingrid had uncertainty painted on her face, which was quickly brushed off by Abby's certainty.

Abby slowly looked at the shop owner who smiled. "We'll take it!" As the shop owner put the dress neatly in the bag, he looked at Abby.

"Can I talk to you?" Abby nodded and Ingrid got out of the store, waiting.

Abby approached the shop owner as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him with curiosity. "Why?"

He looked down. "Isn't she your ex's soon to be wife?"

Abby shrugged. "They're happy; I'm happy, works for me."

Andre went to speak, but Abby cut him off. "I don't hold grudges, Andre. I like Ingrid, I respect her. She's alright." She kissed his cheek and she exited.

Ingrid looked at her. "New boyfriend?"

Abby laughed. "You wish!"

Tony was also shopping with McGee. His best men would be McGee and Jimmy. Ingrid bridesmaids were going to be Abby and Jasmine. The one who would walk Ingrid to the altar was Gibbs, who gladly agreed with a headslap due to Tony's bubbly self. Tony and McGee were shopping for a ring. They were browsing so far.

McGee was the first one to talk to Tony. "I can't believe you're getting married." McGee smiled, shaking his head.

Tony smirked. "Scared that you're going to be alone, McNun?"

McGee glared. "If you must know everything, me and Abby are doing very well."

Tony immediately glared. "Hands off, Abby."

McGee raised his eyebrows. "You're getting married, remember?"

Tony sighed. "Foul move, you don't hook up with your buddy's ex! Besides, she's not your type and you're not her type, believe me. You two can't be together, it's not possible. Your personalities differ in so many ways. What you think of as serious, she'll be afraid to even talk about it. What means the world to you will be brushed off by her like it's nothing."

McGee started thinking. "How did you live with her so many years? What was it like?"

Tony smiled. "Probie, back then, I was exactly like Abby. I wasn't interested in serious relationships, I was afraid of commitment. I loved her to death, don't get me wrong, but it was nothing serious. And I wasn't looking for serious."

McGee nodded. "You're right. Anyway, why didn't you give her the ring in the first place?"

Tony looked at him with wide eyes. "To Abby? McLooseBrain, I'm marrying Ingrid. Big I for intelligent, big N for neat, big G for great, big R for realistic, big I for imaginative, big D for dashing."

McGee laughed. "I meant Ingrid."

Tony laughed. "Mention the change of subject next time, McChangeOfSubject. It was a spontaneous proposal, I nearly didn't make it. I didn't have time to buy her one, unfortunately. But you know me; I wanted our wedding to be in the **_VERY_** near future."

McGee nodded. "That sounds more like me, Tony. Have you decided for a tuxedo?"

Tony nodded happily. "Of course it does, McVirgin. I already have a tuxedo."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Oh, bite me, Dinozzo. Oh, that's nice."

Tony headslapped McGee. "Can we stop talking about two things in the same conversation?"

McGee rolled his eyes again. "Is your father going to be there?"

He shook his head. "I pray to God, no. Gibbs is my new dad now."

McGee smiled sadly. Everyone on the team never got well with their fathers. One little screwed up family.

Tony pointed at the jewelry shop, as they entered. The shop owner smiled and hugged Tony. "Tony, my man! When you called me and you told me you're getting married, I nearly fell off my chair, laughing." He laughed.

Tony smiled. "Then what happened?"

The shop owner made a poker face. "I got back up realized you were serious."

Tony laughed and the man spoke again. "All morning I've been taking all the rings out for you to see. I might be more excited than **_YOU_** are."

He clapped and two men came out with all the rings displayed. As soon as he saw the emerald, breathtaking, silver ring he knew he had to get it. He knew that was the one, she would love it.

"That one!" He pointed at it.

McGee laughed, typical Tony.

The shop owner raised his eyebrows. "I have to tell you buddy, you're my first customer that decided so quickly and with his balls safe in their place, no joke." Tony looked at McGee, who was scarred for life and grinned happily and widely. Yup, it was perfect.

Tony paid and put the ring which was in a velvet box in his pocket. As soon as they left, McGee spoke. "Oh, I forgot! I'm having lunch break with Ziva. Do you want to join us?"

Tony shook his head. "I better go back in and let them castrate me. I think I'll go and catch up with Gibbs for a coffee. Make sure everything is ready."

McGee smiled. "Do you have any idea as to where Abby is? I miss her."

Tony went to nod, but stopped and looked at him with a scared expression on his face. "McGeek love…McGeeky love…McAbby love…yucks…she took her 'bestie' and went shopping."

McGee raised his eyebrows and Tony rolled his eyes. "Ingrid, McSlow."

McGee laughed. "See you, Diweirdo."

Tony looked at him with his poker face on. "It's only funny when I say it." McGee left and they headed in different ways. Abby and Ingrid walked on the street with ice-cream in one hand and bags in the other.

Abby happily sighed. "What an amazingly wonderful day! I got a new bestie, my best friend is getting married, it's almost June and I'm eating gum flavored ice-cream while shopping!" Abby hugged Ingrid as she smiled.

Ingrid smiled. "Wedding is almost there! I'm so stressed."

Abby gasped. "You'll be fine, Hun."

Ingrid nodded. "What would you do in my place?"

Abby's smile faded. "I'd bail to Vegas. Then again, Tony might have done it too."

Ingrid smiled. "Tony told me about you and him."

Abby shrugged. "I'm not ashamed of it. We were young, stupid and loved fooling around. We both changed, even though he doubts I did. We were just friends with benefits, nothing else."

Ingrid shook her head. "No, it's okay, really. Plus, Tony told me how much he loved you back then. He still does, don't get me wrong, he's too overprotective now, though. Like a big brother."

Abby smiled. "Oh, look, here comes the devil!"

In the distance, Tony looked like a model. His shades were on, walking like a real stud and packing a gun along with his badge, ready for active duty. Her James Bond, God, he turned her on. He took out his shades and approached them, kissing Abby on the cheek and passionately kissing Ingrid. "Missed you, baby. Where are my girls going?"

Abby smiled. "We're not telling you."

Tony went to tickle Abby as she hid behind Ingrid. Tony smiled. "Oh, how about a bachelor party?"

Ingrid gasped. "Over my dead body." Tony looked at Abby and winked at her as Abby smirked back at him. Ingrid rolled her eyes. "D-Don't even think about it, kids."

Tony pouted. "But…"

Ingrid spoke again. "You had enough fun with Abby."

Even though, she didn't show, that remark hurt Abby which Tony immediately understood. Abby knew how to hide pretty well, not from him, though. Tony's smile almost faded as he looked at Abby. Ingrid looked at both and then back to Tony who mouthed at her Foul move! .

Ingrid shrugged. "I…Tony…A-Abby…I…I was joking."

Abby shook it off. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Don't beat yourself over it." Tony sighed.

Ingrid looked at her watch. "Shit, late for work." She kissed Tony and looked at Abby sadly, as she hugged her. "I'll call you, Abby, I promise." Abby nodded.

Ingrid smiled at Tony who smiled back and she left. Tony looked at Abby who was now looking down. He sighed and wrapped his hand around Abby's shoulders as they started walking.

"Are you alright?" Tony nervously asked.

Abby nodded and sighed. "Everyone is putting the fault on me. Like, they **_DO_** think you're immature, but in comparison with you, I'm two times immature."

Tony tightened her grip. "Since when do you care what they say?"

Abby shrugged. "But Ziva advised me…"

As she went to continue, Tony stood in front of her and shook her by grabbing her by the shoulders. "Fuck Ziva! Fuck everyone! Why do YOU care? As far as the world is concerned, she doesn't give a fuck! Only WE know what happened behind closed doors, no one else."

Abby looked at him and slowly nodded. "Tony?"

Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and they continued walking. "Yeah, Abs?"

She smiled. "You're my only best friend. Tell me that you're not taking me for granted. That I'm not like people picture me to be."

Tony smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I'll always be there for you, in case you're worrying. They don't know you and hell if I let them get to know you better. I'll always be your best friend, little girl."

Abby smiled widely as Tony winked at her and they continued working while Abby's mind was occupied by Tony's and Ingrid's wedding and Tony's mind was occupied by Ingrid.


End file.
